Forbidden Love
by coolgurlredfield
Summary: Hard to explain, just a really screwed up story, not many people will like it but I decided to post it for the few who would. Dunno if I'll be continuing this.
1. Confessions

**Forbidden Love:**

**Chapter one:**

Claire Redfield awoke in the middle of the night, she sat bolt upright in her bed. She looked around with wide scared eyes, she'd had another nightmare and couldn't figure out where she was.

It had been three years since the Raccoon and Rockfort incidents, Chris had been true to his word, despite trying to bring down Umbrella and their B.O.W.s he hadn't left his sister alone for more then a few days at a time, afraid she'd be used against him. They were currently hiding in a rundown house out in the woods, it was large enough to hold the Redfields, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Leon Kennedy, and the small girl Claire had rescued from Raccoon, Sherry Birkin.

After looking around a little, Claire realized where she was, alone in the small room she'd chosen. She rolled over to climb out of her bed. She was thirsty and probably wasn't going to be getting back to sleep after that dream anyway.

She padded downstairs in a pair of short cotton shorts, a tee-shirt with the S.T.A.R.S. logo, stolen from her brother's laundry weeks before, her light red hair messy around her shoulders. She decided she'd get herself a drink of water and fix a snack.

Meanwhile upstairs in the room right across from her's Chris Redfield was still awake, surfing the internet for clues to Umbrella's wrongdoings when he heard someone downstairs. He jumped up from his chair, grabbed a ball bat and rushed downstairs in his boxers.

Claire wasn't paying attention to the sounds behind her as she made popcorn. Chris rushed up behind her, not able to tell who it was in the dark. "Who the fuck are you?" He demanded, raising the bat high. Claire turned at the sound of his voice and screamed. "You dumbass it's just me! Your sister!" She covered her head with her arms.

Chris lowered the bat and allowed his eyes to adjust to the dark for a few seconds. "Claire, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were down here." He explained, watching her trembling figure. His thoughts turned down a very wrong alley as he watched her firm breasts rise and fall with her breathing. He shook his head to clear it.

Claire had lowered herself onto a chair, her eyes wide and frightened. "Chris you scared the hell out of me." She said softly, finally looking up at him with a look that nearly made his heart break. She studied him as well, his broad muscular chest, strong arms, her eyes took in his boxers. _Claire stop that, he's your brother!_ Her mind screamed.

Chris sat down beside her, feeling bad for scaring her. "What's the matter Claire-Bear? You're never up this late without a reason." He said softly, watching her slowly calm down, she either wouldn't or couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. This worried him, even when she was as young as three or four she would always come to him first. _Maybe she knows how you feel about her and she's disgusted._ The voice in his head suggested. He told the voice to shut up.

"I had a bad dream." She explained. "Another one, about Raccoon and Rockfort and the Ashfords, and Steve, hell even Wesker was there....and you..." She added softly, tears springing into her eyes again.

Chris cursed Umbrella yet again for all they'd stolen from him, his friends and his baby sister, he could tell just by looking at her she hadn't been sleeping much. "Claire, what was the dream about?" He asked softly, putting a hand on her shoulder, she was still breathing heavily, weather from the nightmare or from him nearly taking her head off he wasn't sure, but he felt pretty bad just the same.

"It's hard to explain but I'll see if I can." She said slowly, closing her eyes she began to speak. "I was in Raccoon, surrounded by zombies and that was bad enough, but then suddenly I was on the island again...and Steve was there, but he was dead...and he had you...and the Ashfords were making out with each other....and Steve handed you to Wesker...." She stoped talking, the tears she needed to shed finally comming out.

Chris just sat there helplessly, wanting to murder Wesker, anyone who had ever hurt him or his sister. "Claire what is it you're not telling me? I'm your big brother, whatever it is I'm not going to get angry." He tried to get her to open up even a little, knowing he had secrets he couldn't really tell her either.

She frowned, afraid to tell him, for fear he'd leave forever. "Chris if I tell you this, you can't hate me, I can deal with the nightmares and the lack of sleep but I can't deal with you hating me." She said, sounding terrified.

"Claire-Bear there's nothing you can tell me that would ever make me hate you." He was taken aback by her thinking he could ever hate her.

"Chris, my feelings for you are changing...I used to think of you as my big brother, my protector, and my best friend. But lately I've realized that I've been wanting something that can never be, I've fallen in love with you Chris. Not just that I love you as a little sister loves the brother who's taken care of her most of her life but as a woman loves the man she wants to marry." The last was said nearly in one breath, looking at her hands, fearful of his reaction.

Chris sat back in shock that his sister felt the same way. "Claire...I've been feeling similar feelings since I saw you in that Umbrella facility, I've hidden them with my work and staying away from you when I could manage it." He explained softly.

Claire yawned and her brother smiled at her. "Come on Claire-Bear why don't we go rest on the couch?" He offered, standing and holding his hand out for her. Claire nodded and accepted his hand.

They went into the living room and curled up together on the couch, both of them finally getting some much needed rest for the first time in weeks.


	2. Busted!

**Forbidden Love:**

**Chapter two:**

The day after the Redfield siblings admitted their love for each other, the two are still asleep on the couch when the others in the house awaken. Jill comes downstairs first and chuckles at seeing them, not thinking it anything other then they both had come down sometime during the night and fell asleep together as they had done sometimes before when Claire was home for the weekend.

Chris shifted a little in his sleep, causing Claire to tumble off the couch, smacking her head on the coffee table as she went. "OW! Son of a bitch!" She shouted, sitting up and looking around in a panic.

Her shouting caused Chris to sit bolt upright, also looking around. "Who the fuck is murdering my sister?" He demanded, looking very pissed off at being woke up so rudely.

"Christopher, no one's murdering your sister, you knocked her off the couch trying to roll over." Jill staited starting to laugh, not noticing the look on Claire's face, or the bruise rapidly forming on her forehead.

Chris blinked. Surely he hadn't actually knocked her off, he didn't even remember comming down stairs. He turned and looked at Claire on the floor, his eyes grew wide as he noticed the bruise. "Shit. Claire are you okay?" He asked, hoping off the couch and kneeling in front of her, quickly checking her over.

"I think so." She answered, blinking rapidly. It finally hit her what had happened the night before and she looked down at her hands, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone for fear they'd instantly know there was something going on.

Jill rolled her eyes at the two and headed into the kitchen to start breakfast since it was her week on breakfast duity and the others would be awake any minute.

As soon as Jill had left the room Chris bundled his sister gently in his arms, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder, just as she had when she was little, he carried her upstairs, passing Barry along the way.

"Redfield, what's wrong with her?" Barry asked quietly, he'd always sensed something off about the Redfield siblings, they were just way too close, but he figured it was none of his business and they'd tell him what was up if and or when they decided to.

"I accidently knocked her off the couch when I was waking up, she hit her head on the coffee table on the way down." He said by way of explanation. "She should be alright I'm just gonna bandage her head in the bathroom real quick, then we'll be down for breakfast if she's not dizzy or anything."

Barry nodded and continued downstairs and into the kitchen where Jill turned to him looking curious. "Is Claire okay?" She asked, flipping a pancake.

"She should be, Chris took her to bandage the nasty looking lump, he said if she wasn't feeling dizzy or anything they'd be right down." He explained, getting cups and glasses down to start setting the table.

Jill nodded and put the finished pancake on a platter, starting another. "That's good, I thought Chris was gonna kill someone when she shouted, he looked like it anyway." She said.

Meanwhile upstairs. "Chris what I, ow, said last night I, ow, meant it." Claire said as her older brother tried to gently bandage the rather large nastly looking bump on her head.

"Claire-bear I know you meant it, and honestly so did I, but we can't let anyone else know yet." He said gently, leaning down a little to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Claire frowned. "I know and it sucks, I'm finally in love and no one can know." She sighed. "Ow, be careful." She whimpered as he accidently bumpped into her forehead.

"I'm sorry Claire, did it hurt a lot?" He asked, sighing himself. "And I know how you feel. I want to shout from the roof how I feel now that you know, but we have to wait until we can break it to them easily." He kissed her again and helped her to stand up. "Now are you okay, dizzy, lightheaded, or anything like that?" He asked, keeping his hand on her back incase she fell.

"No, I'm fine, just a little blurred vision." She said, not minding his overprotective nature right at the moment. Claire blinked a few times to try to clear her eyes a little.

Little did they know, but Sherry had been standing outside the bathroom door and heard the whole thing, she got excited and ran downstairs, loudly annoucing. "Claire and Chris are both in love but they can't tell anyone who they're in love with for some reason!" The annoying blonde child skidded right into the fridge trying to stop.

Jill looked at Sherry. "Be careful kiddo, and how do you know that?" she demanded, righting the little girl and looking at her hard. Inside she was jumping for joy, convenced that the person Chris was in love with was her.

Sherry looked at her bare feet and frowned. "I was kind of eavesdropping on them before I came downstars." She admitted softly, keeping her gaze on her feet.

Jill rolled her eyes. "Sherry you can't just eavesdrop on people because you're bored." She explained, leading the sneaky girl to a chair. "Sit and eat, we'll just pretend we don't know anything until they're ready to tell us." She said.

Just as she finished the sentance Leon entered the kitchen followed by Chris who was carefully guiding Claire. Leon smiled at everyone and ruffled Sherry's hair before taking his seat at the table. Rebecca came running up behind the Redfield siblings, crashing right into them and causing all three to trip and fall on their faces. Claire whimpered from pain as her head collided with the second hard surface in less then an hour.

"OW! That hurt!" Rebecca yelled as she stood up, glareing at Claire. "You tripped me." she accused the older girl. Chris looked up at Rebecca with a glare that if looks could kill would have instantly put her six feet under. "Well she did." Rebecca insisted, glaring right back.

Jill spoke up. "Rebecca she did not, you were running like you had a zombie on your ass. Now get yourself into a chair. Chris is she okay?" She asked, noticing that Claire wasn't trying to get up.

Chris looked at Claire. "I have no idea." he answered, looking worried. He gently touched her cheek. "Hey Claire you alright?" He asked softly, when she didn't stir he became even more worried. "Rebecca if she's seriously hurt I sware to god you're gonna regret it." He spoke calmly which worried Barry, Chris was never calm when it came to his sister.

Claire finally opened one eye enough to look around. "Owwww." She whined. "What the hell hit me?" Chris breathed a sigh of relief as she struggled to sit up. Claire looked at Chris and started to giggle a little. "I'm alright before you even ask, just blacked out from pain, you know how I am." She headed off his question. He nodded and helped her stand up, he led her to a chair, keeping a grip on her hand.

Jill studied the Redfield siblings, she'd never seen Chris that worried, even when Claire said she wanted a motorcycle just like his, or when she'd gotten that boyfriend that turned out to be a drug dealer and rapist, she shrugged and chalked it up to nothing then went about serving breakfast.

Later in the day Chris and Claire were alone in the house, Barry had decided to drag everyone shopping but Claire hadn't felt like going so Chris had decided to stay with her, he had been the one to decide that no one went anywhere alone after all.

Chris slipped into Claire's bedroom as soon as the others were gone. "How's your head feeling baby?" He asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Better now, still a little sore but the asprin helped." She told him with a small smile.

"That's good." He said, smoothing her hair back from her face and smiling at her. "You know, you look sexy like that, bump on the head and everything." He leaned down and kissed her passionatly, sliding a hand up her shirt to cup one of her breasts.

She moaned softly at the feeling of his hand. He smiled at the soft sound and ducked under the blankets, he slowly pulled her shorts and panties down, laughing a little when he noticed their color. "Pink panties with teddy bears Claire? I thought you told me you outgrew wanting silly undies when you were 15?" He questioned.

Claire rolled her eyes, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "So what? They make me feel better about our situation." She explained quietly.

Chris nodded, understanding what she meant before he noticed that she shaved. _Nice, good information to know_. He thought to himself before leaning down to lick her pussy slowly, causing her to shiver and moan louder. He smiled at this and slipped a finger into her opening, shocked when he met with her hymen and a whimper. He came back up and looked at her, she looked frightened. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, holding his arms out for her.

She quickly climbed onto his lap and whispered. "I'm alright just a little scared it's my first time being with anyone this way." She hid her head against his shoulder, allowing him to hold her and rock her back and forth for a minute.

"Listen to me Claire-bear, if you aren't ready I'm more then willing to wait for you." He offered, rubbing her back gently to keep her calm.

She lifted her head up. "No, I want to be with you, I just got nervous." She said quickly. "Just try to be gentle okay?" She nearly begged.

"Don't worry sis, I'll deffantly be careful, if it hurts too much just tell me and we'll stop." He said as he lowered her back down and slipped his boxers off. He slowly positioned himself over her. As he entered she whimpered, causing him to stop to allow her to get used to the feeling. As soon as she relaxed he gently started to thrust. Within a few minutes the two of them had both climaxed but what they didn't know was that they had been seen, Barry had forgotten his wallet and heard the sounds, he was standing in the doorway to Claire's room and had seen the whole thing.

Chris turned around after pulling out. "Oh shit...we're busted Claire-bear." He said softly. Barry looked shocked. Claire sat up and covered herself with a blanket. Chris pulled his boxers on, looking ashamed of himself.

"Hey, it's not my deal to tell you two who you can love, but you should know right now that the others are going to get curious." Barry said softly, tossing a shirt at Chris. "But you should get dressed and come with us anyway." He offered. Chris nodded and looked at Claire, she nodded too.

"Alright Barry, just give us about five minutes and we'll be down." Chris answered, pulling the shirt on and heading to his room to get dressed, leaving Claire to pull a robe on and go to get dressed.

Barry went to sit on the bed. "Hey Claire?" He asked when she came back out wearing a dark blue sundress, a white shirt with blue trim and white sandals, her hair was still down and she grabbed a brush on the way to the bed.

"What is it Barry?" She asked, sitting down beside him and beginning to brush her hair.

"Well I was just wondering how long you've been in love with your brother." He answered her, taking the brush from her to begin brushing out her hair. "You know I think of Chris as a younger brother and I feel like you're my little sister too, so I'm not going to condem you two for what you do, I'd just like to know how it happened."

"Barry I think I've been in love with him since I was 14 and had to come live with him, I just didn't know it until recently." She explained as he finished brushing her hair. He nodded and followed her out of the bedroom and into the hallway where Chris was at. They all three went downstairs and climbed into the van with the others.


	3. Telling everyone

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter Three:**

A few weeks had passed since the Redfield siblings had admitted a much greater love for each other then most siblings possessed, so far they'd only been caught on that one morning by Barry, they'd gotten a lot sneakier. But as is bound to happen, their conpanions were getting curious.

Sherry looked around the yard, Chris was at work and Claire was in the back yard picking raspberries, Jill had gone into town for something or another, probably to try to meet Chris when he got off work, Barry was inside on the phone with his wife making plans to get his family in a few days. Leon was on the back porch trying to get Claire to notice his crush on her.

_God I'm so friggin bored._ Sherry thought to herself, heading around to the back yard to attempt to see if she could help Claire with the raspberries. When she got around to the back however, she stopped in her tracks, Claire and Leon were arguing about something.

"Look, Claire I don't see why you won't just let me take you out on one date, that's all I'm asking, I'm not asking you to marry me, just dinner and a movie." Leon pleaded for what seemed the thousandth time.

Claire looked at her bare feet. "Leon, you're a good friend but I'm just not interested in dating right now, besides Chris would have your head on a platter if you took me out, he's really protective of me." She tried to get him to leave her alone by walking further into the raspberry bushes.

He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Claire you know he'd be happy to see you out doing something with someone, all you do is hang around the house, you're in his hair constantly. Let him get some work done tonight, come with me."

Claire jerked her arm away from Leon's grip. "Look, I can't go out with you tonight, or any night Leon, I'm not one for dates, besides Chris is taking me to dinner tonight when he gets home."

Leon looked hurt for a moment. "So you won't go out with me but you'll let your brother take you to the ends of the earth and back?" He questioned. "What the hell is going on between the two of you anyway? You're always together, you almost never sleep seperated it's not healthy for siblings to be so god damned close and you know it."

Clare glared at her friend for a moment before noticing Sherry watching them. "Leon, we're being watched right now we can't talk about this here. I'm going inside to clean up, Chris should be home soon and I'm filthy." It was true, she'd been outside working in the garden and had picked enough raspberries to feed an army, her jeans and light blue shirt were caked in dirt, mud, and raspberry juice.

"Right, then when can we talk about it?" Leon asked, stepping aside to let her out of the bushes.

"Leon we'll talk when Sherry goes to bed later okay? I guess we do owe you an explanation." She said and walked inside, nearly crashing into Barry.

"Hey, you alright? You look pretty shaken up." He said, putting a hand out to keep her from falling. He was the only person in the house who knew the Redfieds' secret and he didn't condemn them for it, it's not like you can help who you fall for, and besides he'd been pretty sure it was comming for a long time.

Claire nodded. "Yeah I'm alright, Leon's just getting too suspicious." She explained. "We might have to tell him soon, I'll have to talk to Chris while we're out. Oh, when are you getting your wife and girls?" She smiled at him.

"Tomorrow morning, they're flying in so we have to meet them at the airport, and yes I told Betty about you and Chris, she understands and won't say anything until you're ready."

Claire smiled, thankful for friends like Barry. "I'd better go get cleaned up, do you know where Chris is planning on taking me? I'd like to know how I should dress."

Barry shrugged. "I got no clue Red, but I'd say you should wear that new dress he bought for ya. He said something about making the night special for you."

"Thanks Barry, that helps a lot." She grinned at him and ran upstairs to get ready.

Jill meanwhile, was waiting outside the office Chris was working at, she was convenced if she was there when he got off work she could get him to go out to a movie or something.

Chris walked out of the building with a bounce in his step and a grin on his face, he couldn't wait to surprise Claire with her one girly pleasure, he'd managed to secure tickets to Sleeping Beauty, for a tomboy she could sure be turned into a bright eyed girly girl by the ballet.

"Chris! Over here!" Jill shouted, waving him over. "Why don't we go get pizza or see a movie before we go home?" She asked as soon as he got over.

"Jill today's Claire's birthday and I'm taking her out to dinner then to the ballet. I really can't tonight." Chris said, climbing into the car with her.

"Chris you spend too much time with her, what's really going on between you two?" She demanded as she started to drive towards the outskirts of town.

"Jill it's really hard to explain and I don't know where to begin." He staited.

"Chris I'd like to know just one thing. Do I stand a chance of ever getting to be your girl?" She asked softly.

"Jill, listen alright, when I get back tonight Claire and I will sit everyone down and explain everything alright?" He offered. She just nodded as they pulled into the driveway and Chris hopped out of the car to run inside.

Sherry was in Claire's room helping her get ready. "Why you dressing up so much to go to dinner with your smelly brother? I wouldn't dress up to go to dinner with Leon." She asked as Claire pulled the new light purple dress over her head.

"Sherry, today's my birthday and I know how Chris is, he's probably got something great up his sleeve, and he only stinks when he's been working outside for a while." Claire teased the younger girl as Sherry shuddered and zipped the dress up in the back.

As soon as Chris got inside he ran upstairs to shower and get dressed. "Hey Barry, can you lay out that suit you insisted I get? I need a shower." Barry nodded and went to get it out.

When Claire came downstairs a little later everyone was gathered in the living room, Jill and Leon were in a really bad mood, Sherry was just confused, and Barry was overly happy as his family was going to be there the next day, Rebecca was just being pouty because she was hungry and no one had cooked yet.

Claire entered the living room and all conversation stopped, none of them had seen the tomboy redhead in anything dressier then a sundress and sneakers, now she was in a pale purple ankle lingth dress with puffy princess sleeves, her hair, usually pulled into a ponytail was loose around her shoulders, she'd curled it so it cascaded light waves.

Leon's jaw dropped. "Damn Claire you ARE a girl!" He teased. Barry chuckled and Jill rolled her eyes.

"Not another word Kennedy. I might be a girl but I can still take you." Claire reminded him.

Barry stood and crossed the room, still chuckling about Leon's comment. "She's right Leon she could take you and not even wrinkle her dress, she's ninja woman that way, but Claire you do look lovely." He smiled at her to soothe her ruffled feathers.

"Thank you Barry." She settled down and sat on the nearest chair to wait for Chris.

When he came down another twenty minutes later he stopped conversation yet again. This time, however, Sherry was the one to speak up. "Hey Claire was right you aren't always stinky." She announced, she was rather immature for her age of 15. Chris just laughed and put his arm out for his sister to take.

"So where are we going Christopher?" She asked in a teasing manner.

"Well since you look so lovely, I was thinking dinner then the ballet." He suggested, grinning at her.

Her eyes grew wide and she couldn't say anything, causing everyone to laugh. Chris smiled and let them know that everyone needed to be awake when they returned.

After a light dinner and the ballet Claire looked at Chris on the way to the car. "I'm surprised you remembered this was my favorite." She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What can I say? I know my sister far too well." He teased, kissing her head tenderly. She nodded her agreement. "It did feel nice to be normal people for a night didn't it?" He asked, his arm going around her waist.

"Yeah it did, however we're not exactly normal." She pointed out. "I mean how many siblings end up falling in love with each other?" She asked, not meaning to sound bitter about it.

"You'd be surprised at the answer to that kiddo." He answered opening the car door for her then going around to his side and getting in. "You ready to head home?" He asked taking her hand.

She nodded. "We have to tell them sometime, might as well be today." Claire decided. Chris nodded his agreement and drove them back home.

When they waked in everyone looked up from the t.v. Claire smiled at them. "So should we give them our news now or change first?" She asked Chris, biting her lip.

"May as well tell them now and get it over with." Chris answered.

"Just tell us already." Leon demanded, everyone but Barry nodded their agreement to the staitment.

Claire pressed closer to her brother's side, he put an arm around her, understanding her unspoken 'you do it' and nodded. "Alright guys, all of you know Claire and I have been spending a lot of time together lately....well that's because we kind of fell in love with eachother, as in in love in love." He explained, keeping an arm protectively around his sister. As they had expected, Jill and Leon looked pissed, Sherry looked confused, Rebecca looked shocked, and Barry just looked amused by the whole thing.

"How? Why? Have you two...you know?" Jill and Leon asked in unison. Chris and Claire looked at them for a moment before nodding at their last question, causing the two to go pale and sink against the couch.

"You two do realize that's incest and gross and against the law right?" Rebecca asked, looking like she might puke.

Chris rolled his eyes but his sister spoke up, shocking everyone. "It's only gross if you think it is, yes we know it's incest but you can't help who you fall for, and in some cultures it's perfectly okay for siblings to marry and even have children." She spoke loudly, then turned on her heel and raced from the room.

Chris glared at Rebecca then looked at Barry. "Can you go see if she's okay? That last part confused even me." He explained to his older friend.

"Yeah, I'll go see if she's alright, and you got me as to why she said that." Barry staited and headed off after the younger Redfield.

Jill and Leon were still pale from the realization that the people they'd been hitting on were in love with each other. Rebecca glared right back at Chris. Sherry jumpped up and followed Barry.

Upstairs Barry was knocking on the door to Claire's bedroom. "Hey Claire, it's Barry, can you open up the door honey?" He called through the wood, there was no answer from inside the room.

Sherry walked up beside Barry, her blonde hair in pigtails. "She's really upset isn't she?" She asked showing wisdom beyond her years. "I don't see why it's such a big deal to everyone else, so what if they're siblings, love is love sometimes it just shows up." She said quietly.

Barry nodded. "Yeah she's upset, and I agree with you on the love thing but I'm a little worried she won't answer the door."

Sherry nodded. "Here let me try." She knocked lightly on the door. "Claire, it's Sherry can we talk?" She asked the wood.

The door opened enough to show Claire's tear streaked face. "What is it kiddo?" She asked. "Sorry I didn't open the door Barry but I was changing."

Barry nodded. "Chris sent me to see if you were alright." He explained.

"No I'm not okay Barry, can you tell Chris I need to talk to him alone when he has a chance?" She asked. Barry nodded and headed downstairs as Claire let Sherry into the room.

"Claire, why's everyone so upset? You can't help who you fall in love with, right? It's not your fault you and your brother fell in love with each other, so why are they all mad at you?" The girl asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's simple Sherry, Jill, Leon, and Rebecca don't see it the way you and Barry see it, but don't worry about it so much alright? It's gonna be okay." She answered hugging the smaller girl. "Now you go take a bath and get ready for bed, alright?"

Sherry nodded, looking better. "Okay Claire, good night." She said and skipped off to the bathroom.

When Barry got back downstairs he looked at Chris. "She said she's not okay and that she needs to talk to you alone. I couldn't get anything else out of her." He said at Chris' questioning look.

Chris nodded and raced upstairs to her room. "Hey Claire-Bear it's me." He called. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah come on in please." She answered.

He walked in and sat beside her on he bed. "So wanna tell me what that outburst was all about?" He asked softly, putting an arm around her.

She quickly crawled onto his lap, resting her head on his chest. "Chris I think we fucked up big-time." She whispered into his shirt.

"What do you mean?" He asked, smoothing her hair and rubbing her back.

"I missed my period this month." She said simply, not looking into his eyes.

"Shit is that all you're worried about?" He asked, kissing her head. She nodded. "Don't be, we'll handle things as they come okay?" He asked softly, rubbing her back again.

"Okay." She agreed, looking up at him. "I did look up the baby's chances of being alright." She offered slowly.

"Yeah? What did you find?" He asked, playing with her hair.

"There's not that much more of a chance of the baby being born with problems then a non-related couple." She said, finally starting to relax.

"Well then there's nothing to worry about, we're just gonna be parents, we can do this." He said, nervously.

"So we're keeping the baby?" She asked looking hopeful.

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything else Claire, we made this baby together, it'll be the most loved little thing in the world." He answered. "Now I'm gonna go change outta this suit, you wanna tell everyone or should I?" He asked, helping her to stand up.

"I'll do it but not yet, let's wait till we can't hide it anymore, I'm alright with Barry knowing, and Sherry's too close to me not to tell but let's not tell the others just yet." She nearly begged. He nodded his agreement and went to change his clothes.


	4. All is not well

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter Four:**

Four months had passed since Claire's birthday and her news to her brother, she was beginning to show quite a bit, enough to make everyone suspicious.

Claire woke up feeling ill. _Great...and the morning sickness begins._ She thought as she rolled out of bed and rushed for the bathroom, nearly knocking Leon onto his ass on her way.

Leon caught his balence and blinked at Claire, he still hadn't quite gotten used to the idea of the siblings being together, but he had decided he couldn't really change what had already happened. "Well that was really weird." he said to himself before heading downstairs.

Rebecca yawned and looked up as Leon entered the living room. "Morning Leon, you work today?" She asked, when he nodded she spoke again. "You mind giving me a lift into town? I got called in."

"Sure just let me grab some breakfast real fast." He answered heading into the kitchen to see what was for breakfast.

Jill looked up when he came in. "Hey there. Got bacon and eggs." She said noticing him look towards the stove.

He nodded and quickly ate a plate of food, he and Rebecca left the house and headed for town.

After a few minutes in the bathroom Claire came out, her hair still a complete mess, she went back into the bedroom she was now sharing with Chris as Barry's girls were in the one she had been using. She opened the closet and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt belonging to Chris. She padded downstairs and sat on the couch, one hand on her belly.

"Hey Barry?" She called, wondering if he was even home right now, he'd mentioned possibly going into town and she was hoping he'd be able to grab her some ice-cream on his way back.

Jill poked her head into the living room. "He took off already, you need something?" She asked, noticing Claire didn't look like she felt very good.

Claire shook her head. "I was just gonna ask him if he'd pick me up some oranges and some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream with marshmellows." She explained.

Jill looked rather confused by the request. "We have oranges already, Chris picked some up last night on his way home, marshmellows too, I can call Barry's cell and have him get the ice cream if you want."

Claire shook her head. "Don't bother him, I'll find something else to eat." She said softly, standing up she walked into the kitchen with Jill and started looking through the cabinets. After a few minutes of searching she settled for a bag of chips and two oranges. "I think I'll eat upstairs." She said, making her way to the stairs. "If Chris gets home early let him know I'm not feeling very good."

Jill nodded at the younger girl. "Alright then, you get some rest." She said, making a mental note to ask Chris what was up with his sister.

Later that night after Chris and Barry had both come home Claire called them into the bedroom. "Guys I think we're gonna have to let everyone else know soon." She said.

Chris shook his head. "We can't yet they won't understand." He protested and Barry nodded his agreement. "Besides Claire-Bear, I might have found us a place to ourselves not too far from here." He offered.

"Chris it's not that, it's that I nearly knocked Leon on his ass this morning, I'm starting to show, the cravings have started and Jill knows there's something weird going on with me." She explained.

Chris' eyes went wide. "Okay yeah, we may have to tell them." he agreed. "Oh and Barry can you do us a big favor?" He asked.

"Sure, name it." Barry answered, sitting on the bed beside Claire.

"I need you to get us some documents. A new birthcertificate for Claire, and a marrage liscense for the two of us." He explained, sitting on the other side of his sister.

"Done, just give me a few days." He said softly, noticing that Claire had fallen asleep. Chris nodded and layed down beside her. Barry smiled and stood to leave.

The next morning Chris insisted that everyone meet in the living room again. Leon and Jill were perched on either end of the couch, Sherry and Rebecca were between them, all of them seemed confused.

"Seems like we've been here before." Leon muttered to himself. Jill nodded her agreement. Rebecca just rolled her eyes. "Nothing else they can possibly say will surprise me at this point." She told the group at large.

Chris and Claire came down together, they stood infront of the group and Chris put his arm around his sister's waist and waited for her to speak up. "Guys...we have an announcement...another one." She started slowly.

"Get it over with already." Rebecca demanded, she'd recently found out where her friend Billy Coen had gone after she'd let him go free and she wanted to go pay him a visit.

Claire nodded and took a deep breath. "Chris and I are going to have a baby, I'm already four months along." She said quickly. Sherry let out a squeal of excitement. Jill's jaw dropped and Leon looked shocked. Rebecca just rolled her eyes.

"That's great you two, now I have something I have to do." She said, standing up and walking out the front door. Sherry jumped up and hugged Claire. Leon and Jill smiled at the two and headed into the kitchen.

"Well Chris, that went better then I thought it would." Claire said softly, putting one arm around Sherry and the other around Chris.

"Yeah it deffantly could have gone worse." He agreed, leaning down to kiss her on the side of the head.


	5. Kidnapped!

**Forbidden Love:**

**Chapter Five:**

It had been a few weeks since the Redfields made their second shocking announcement in less then six months. Everyone in the house was slowly getting used to the idea of the siblings being a couple and having a baby on the way. Sherry's excitement had spread to the other two women in the house. Barry had recently found a home of his own near the hideout.

"Come on Claire you have to get up sometime." Sherry called through the bedroom door at her 'big-sister.' "You have a doctor's appointment today, Chris said he'd meet us there on his lunch break then we can go shopping for the baby." She added, looking towards Jill who was going to drive them into town.

"Alright Sherry, I'm on my way." Claire called back. "Just let me get dressed." She finished as she got up, rubbing her stomach. "Hey stop kicking mommy that kind of hurts." She spoke softly as she pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and a large tee-shirt. She'd been getting sick less in the mornings and was thankful for that, not so thankful for swollen ankles and not being able to tie her own shoes easily.

Jill headed down to start the car, knowing Claire would still be a few minutes. As far as the world was concerned the Redfields were married, and honestly she'd about stopped remembering herself that they were siblings, besides she liked babies and since she knew she couldn't get with Chris, she'd started looking at Leon like more then a minor irratation. _He is kind of cute, and sweet in his own weird way._ She thought, kicking the heater on in the car as Claire and Sherry came out of the house.

"You two okay?" She asked, looking at Claire curiously. _It is kind of funny to see bad-ass Claire Redfield pretty much taken to her knees by an unborn baby. _She decided looking at the younger girl still.

Claire nodded. "Baby's kicking, little thing seriously wants out, now." She explained wincing as she was kicked hard yet again.

Sherry giggled as she got into the car, letting Claire have the front seat. "Sucks to be you." She teased.

Claire rolled her eyes. "You're next runt." She shot back with a small giggle.

"Oh no I'm not. I'm never having a baby they make you big and grumpy." She pointed out. This time it was Jill's turn to laugh.

"Some day Sherry you're going to realize that boys aren't that bad, infact some of them are really nice, and then you'll want to get married and have lots of little babies." She said as they backed out of the drive.

The ride passed in silence for the most part and soon they were at Claire's doctor's office. Chris arrived just after they did and quickly took his place beside Claire. "Hey there cutie." He smiled when he saw her. "How ya feeling today?"

"Chris your baby wants to come out and play. Been kicking like mad all morning, ever since you left." She complained, leaning over to kiss his cheek, she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. "See?" She asked as soon as the baby kicked again.

"I see what you mean. Gonna be a kickboxer isn't he?" Chris asked. Claire rolled her eyes at his comment.

"He could just as easily be a she you know." She pointed out, they were hopefully going to find out the baby's sex today, she wanted a girl, but of course he wanted a little boy.

"Yeah yeah, but with a kick like that, it's probably a boy." He protested stubbornly.

Soon enough the doctor called Claire in and in just a few short minutes they were looking at their baby on the little computer monitor thing. "Well you've deffantly got a perfect little one hiding out in there." The doctor said brightly, pointing out the hands and feet.

Chris smiled. "Boy or girl?" he asked, knowing Claire wanted to know just as much as he did.

"One perfect little girl by the looks of things." the doctor replied, printing them out a picture of the unborn baby.

Claire smiled. "Great. Thanks a bunch." She said as they were on their way out. "Well Chris, guess we shop for a little girl." She smirked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah I get it, you win." He chuckled.

Little did they know, the one person they both had hoped never to see again was watching them and waiting for his chance. "Yes as soon as the Redfield girl is alone I shall capture her, she shall make the perfect bait for her meddlesome brother. Then when he comes to save her I'll kill them both." Albert Wesker spoke to himself, watching them closely.

Chris leaned down and kissed Claire's cheek. "You have fun out with the girls, try not to go too crazy I wanna help pick stuff out too." He told her as he headed for his car.

"Got it, buy everything in sight and let you deal with it later." She teased as she got into Jill's car.

About an hour later none of them could agree on where to eat. "Claire, Jill and I don't want to eat Taco Bell again." Sherry whined, Jill quickly nodded her agreement. The younger Redfield had been repeatedly craving Taco Bell lately and it was starting to get old.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Then don't. Just eat across the street." She smiled. "I'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen? Zombies? Been there done that, kicked their asses." She pointed out jokingly. The other two agreed and the three split up, unwittingly giving Wesker the perfect chance to grab his prize.

He quickly and silently walked up behind Claire as soon as the other girls were out of sight. "Hello little girl." He whispered in her ear as he grabbed her wrist nearly tight enough to snap bones.

_Fuck me, that's the last time I ask what the worst that can happen is._ Claire thought, trying to pull her wrist away. "Wesker just let me go already, I really don't have the time for this." She snapped.

"Too bad sweetie, you don't have a choice." He continued to whisper, seriously freaking her out when suddenly he just tightened his grip on her wrist more, causing it to snap. his other arm wrapping around her waist, he jumped straight up into the air, one of Claire's sneakers fell off in the process.

About an hour later Jill and Sherry walked back over to the car. "Sherry is Claire still inside?" She asked, looking around.

"Nope and not in the car either...hey isn't that one of her shoes?" Sherry asked picking it up.

"Fuck." Was all Jill could manage to say, her mind was racing. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Chris is going to fucking kill us all. How the hell did we lose his sister? Shit who the hell would have taken her anyway? _"Sherry, get in the car, we're going home now." She said, dragging the younger girl towards the car.

While Jill and Sherry were waiting for Chris, Wesker had knocked Claire out with a single blow to the back of the head. While she was out he stripped her, placed her on a cot in the corner of the room and tied her arms and legs down, effectivly trapping the girl. _Hmm, pregnant. Must use that to my advantage._ He thought as he looked over her body.

As soon as Chris arrived home he noticed something amiss, first of all Claire didn't come to greet him the instant he walked in the door, second, Jill looked terrified. "Alright, spill it, what's the matter." He demanded.

Jill looked down at her hands. "Well um...this isn't gonna be easy to say...but...um....I kind of....well....lost Claire today." she mumbled, the last part all in one breath.

Chris looked at her for a second, his mind working to figure out what she had said. "Let me get this straight Jillian. You. Lost. My. Sister?" He demanded, his voice raising with every word.

Jill nodded. "It wasn't my fault, we couldn't agree on where to eat so we seperated, an hour later she was gone, one of her shoes was near the car." She quickly tried to defend herself, knowing the Redfield temper.

"What the fuck?! You fucking dumb cunt!" He screamed, panic quickly taking him over. "How in the hell do you lose a fucking person? Let alone one who's pregnant with my baby!" He quickly crossed the room, his hand balled into a fist, which quickly slammed into the wall beside Jill's head. As soon as he was done leaving a hole in the wall and cutting open his knuckles he raced upstairs.

Wesker kept watch over his new toy, before long she started to stir, slowly comming to. He smiled, on him it looked rather frightening. "Good morning, or rather evening." He hissed to her as her eyes opened.

"My brother is going to kill you if you so much as pull one hair out of my head!" Claire screamed, trying to remember what happened. She remembered being hungry, arguing with Jill and Sherry on where to go eat, after that everything was kind of blurry.

"My dear child that is exactly what I am hoping for, he will come here to play knight to his little princess of a sister, or is it lover now? Then I will force him to watch as I slowly kill you." Wesker said, still in that irratating hissing tone.

"Fuck you." Claire snapped, trying to spit at him and failing miserably.

"Now now, none of that or you shall have to be punished." Wesker spoke, comming into her line of sight, holding a large, sharp looking knife. "Are we clear?" He demanded, waving the knife close to her face.

Claire's eyes went wide and she nodded. "Good it would be a shame to have to kill you before your brother even knows who was smart enough to take his weakness and use her against him." Wesker walked away to prepare his big show.

After bandaging up his knuckles and throwing a few things, Chris felt somewhat calmer, not enough to go anywhere near Jill, but enough that he could try to figure out what had happened to Claire.

As soon as he switched on his computer however, the answer was looking him straight in the face. "Well, well. If it isn't the mighty Chris Redfield." Wesker spoke.

"You son of a bitch, did you take my sister?!" Chris demanded, shaking his monitor, wishing it was Wesker's neck.

"Why, whatever would make you think that?" Wesker asked, moving out of the way for a moment, giving Chris a view of his sister tied, not to the cot anymore but bent over a chair.

"What the fuck did you do to her!?" He shouted, beating his poor monitor again. "If I could fucking jump through here and kill you I would." He continued.

"Christopher, such violence, I suppose I shall have to respond in kind. I was so hoping I would not have to do this." Wesker hissed, still off screen. There was a sound of a zipper being undone and then he walked into view again, holding a knife in one hand.

"Don't you fucking hurt her you cock sucking bitch! It's me you want anyway, leave her out of it!" Chris yelled again.

Wesker ignored the yells and walked up behind Claire, thrusting himself into her roughly, causing her to whimper and try to struggle. All her struggling got her however was the sharp side of the knife running down her back, leaving a long but shallow cut.

At the sight of his sister being violated in such a way Chris got enraged. When Wesker sliced into her like nothing more then a hunk of cheese he yanked the cords to his computer out of the wall.

"Fucking prick!" He shouted at the room in general. Wesker had his sister and there was not a damn thing he could do about it in this state. Within half an hour Chris had funneled his anger into something useful and was dressed for combat. His trusty samurai edge handgun strapped to his leg, a combat knife, just in case, a shot gun, a few boxes of ammo for both guns, and for some weird reason he'd felt it nessacary to grab Claire's bowgun, if for nothing else then good luck.

He thought he had recognized the building Claire was being held in, and if he was right that son of a bitch Wesker was going to wish he'd never touched Claire. He pulled to a stop about a block from the abandoned warehouse on the edge of the next town over.

Claire had passed out yet again, this time from the pain of the cuts on her back, after her brother had killed the connection, Wesker hadn't stopped, she was sore and her back had six or seven cuts oozing blood all over.

Wesker was standing over her, trying to decide what to do next when the room was filled with light, blinding him for a moment. Chris had rushed the building with flash gernades, while Wesker was stunned Chris shot him in both knee caps with Claire's bowgun. "Good thing I brought this." He said to himself, knowing that wouldn't slow Wesker down for long.

Sure enough Wesker was already on his feet again. "Hello Christopher. Still pissed about your little team?" He taunted, not realizing he was saying the entirely wrong thing. Chris shot at his face, missing by inches. "Or maybe it's that you didn't like seeing anyone but yourself touch your lovely sister the way I did?" He tried again. Chris shot yet again, this time connecting. "Redfield you win this round but I _will_ be back." Wesker quickly jumped through the roof and was gone.

Chris turned on his flashlight then and scanned the room, he spotted his sister unconsious on the ground. "Fuck! Claire-Bear you'd better not be dead." He raced across the room and felt for a pulse. It was faint but there. He quickly and gently picked her up and hurried from the warehouse.

Claire awoke feeling warm, her back still hurt like hell so she wasn't dead. She looked around, trying to figure out if Wesker still had her. "Chris?" She asked quietly.

"Right here, you're safe now." He said, putting his hand over her's. Wesker had really done a number on her, after he'd rushed her to the hospital three days before they'd discovered a couple busted ribs, her nose was broken, her left wrist fractured, all of this on top of the rape and slashing he'd given her.

"Safe?" She mumbled. "Baby?" Apparently she still wasn't quite with them yet.

"Yes sweetheart, you're safe and the baby's just fine." He assured her, feeling horrible that he hadn't been there when she'd needed him.

She gave him a small smile, glad to know she was safe. "Don't blame you." She said softly, knowing that was exactly what he was thinking. "Wesker's fault...how long have I been out?"

Chris sighed. "Three days baby, you want me to go get you anything? I need a shower anyway." Claire shook her head, she didn't really want anything. "Barry's gonna be comming back to be your body guard till she's born."

Claire nodded, feeling tired again, her eyes fluttered shut, this time not from pain.


	6. The baby

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter six:**

Months later all of Claire's broken bones had healed. Her brother was still worried about her health. Barry came over every morning when Chris went to work, but they hadn't had any more incidents.

Claire rolled over from her side to her back, slowly waking up. "Morning Chris." She said with a small smile. "Baby's sitting kind of low today." She rubbed her stomach.

"Well, maybe she'll come out and play soon." He responded, pulling his clothes on with a teasing grin at her.

"Hopefully. You carrying your cell, just in case?" She asked quietly. He nodded. "Good, have fun, I'll see you when you get home." She grinned as he headed out for work.

Jill poked her head out the door of her bedroom as Barry came up. "Morning Barry, should be easy today, she went to bed right after you left yesterday." She told him, ducking back into her room.

Barry chuckled and headed into the Redfields' room. "Morning Claire. Jill said you slept a long time last night." He spoke brightly, glancing at her.

"Yeah, got cramps from hell." Claire responded. "And she's sitting rather low." She continued.

Barry frowned. "With my girls, they started sitting low and that same day they were born. Chris got his phone on him?"

"Yeah, he's been carrying it for the past few weeks. I'm hungry. Do we have any ice-cream down there?" She asked quietly.

Barry nodded. "Yeah I think so, I'll go find out." He turned and headed downstairs in search of ice-cream.

Claire sat up for a moment and looked around the room suspiciously, she'd been almost as paranoied as her older brother since incident with Wesker, thankfully the room was empty except for herself, the crib Chris had set up the week before, and the assorted bags of baby stuff they'd picked up in the past months.

She decided to start getting some of the baby stuff out, as she stood up however she found herself standing barefooted in a large puddle. "Fuck....BARRY! JILL! LEON! Anyone who can drive get in here quick!" She shouted, sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

Barry, Jill, Leon and Rebecca came running into the room, nearly at the same time. "What is it Claire?" Barry asked quickly. Leon just rushed past him, stepping in the puddle.

"I think her water broke." Leon answered, Jill blinked and turned to go find a phone. Rebecca yawned, she'd been awakened by the yelling from a rather nice dream and decided that she didn't need to be present for the birth of some creepy kid she still wasn't comfortable with existing.

Barry hurried over to pick Claire up. "Leon, grab the backpack and diaper bag, she'll need both of them. Jill's calling Chris." He turned and hurried from the room to bundle Claire into the car.

A few hours later Chris exited the hospital room and headed into the waiting room. "Well she's managed it, we have a beautiful baby." He said proudly.

Barry and Jill grinned at him. "Can we see her?" Jill spoke up, standing. Chris nodded. They quickly followed along behind behind him and into the room where Claire was sleeping soundly.

"Wore her out." He whispered, walking over to the small plastic crib beside the bed, he gently lifted a redfaced baby into his arms. "Well guys, meet Annabelle Elizabeth Redfield." He said softly.

The infant whimpered a little and opened her eyes slowly, they quickly closed against the light. Jill rushed over. "Oh she's adorable, may I hold her?" She asked.

Chris nodded and gently handed Jill the baby. She smiled down at the tiny person. The baby squirmed a little and started to cry. Chris quickly took her back. "Jill, your hands are freezing." He rocked his daughter a little and she quickly calmed down.

"Sorry Chris." Jill said, watching him with the baby. "Seems like you were born to do this." She said.

Chris smiled. "Nah, I'm terrified, I've faced zombies and tyrants and Wesker, yet I'm terrified of a tiny human girl." He chuckled. "Weird isn't it? I can easily face zombies and anything else like that, but my own baby baffles me." He seemed to be speaking mostly to the infant in his arms.

Barry smiled. "Yeah Moria scared the hell out of me when she was born. I was always afraid to even pick her up, thought I'd break her." He said, watching the baby yawn and shake a tiny fist around, catching Chris in the chest.

Chris nodded. "I guess we should go see about getting some food." He said as Annabelle settled down and fell asleep again. He gently lowered her into the baby bed, leaned down and kissed her tiny head, then kissed Claire's cheek.

After a quick bite of supper Chris went back to the hospital and found Claire sitting up in bed, holding Annabelle. "Hey there Chris, I was just thinking. Annabelle is a pretty large name for such a small baby, why don't we call her Annie for short?" She asked.

"That's a great idea." He agreed, looking at the baby.

Claire saw him look. "She just woke up, I changed her but I knew you'd probably want to feed her this time, I did it after you left." She smiled.

He nodded his agreement and took the baby gently, then accepted the bottle. As he sat and fed the small baby, Claire watched him. "You're scared of her aren't you?" When he nodded she giggled. "Nothing to be scared of, she's just a baby."

"Yeah, our baby, and she's tiny. I forgot how tiny babies are." He chuckled. "I only bearly remember when you were born, I remember I didn't want a sister. Girls were icky." He laughed softly.

Claire smiled, watching him rock the baby. "You'll wanna burp her soon." She said. "And what do you mean you didn't want a sister? Was I really that bad?" She asked.

"No Claire-Bear, you and Annie are the best things that have ever happened to me." He said softly, beginning to hum an old lullibye their parents had sung to them. Claire quickly fell asleep, Annie however didn't seem too interested in sleep, she kept studying Chris with her large grey-blue eyes.

"Well baby, welcome to earth, you'll learn soon enough that it sucks." Chris said softly watching his daughter. Annie blinked, seeming to understand. "Don't worry too much though, your mommy and daddy are tough, we've been through the worst life has to offer and we're alright, you'll turn out just fine as long as people love you." He continued with a smile.

After a few minutes of Chris pouring his heart out to a twelve hour old baby he looked down again, she'd nestled down against his chest and fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Forbidden Love:**

**Chapter Seven: In which Umbrella takes over another town:**

The Redfields and their friends got six months of peace and quiet with the new baby. Annie was getting bigger every day, she'd started talking, she had four teeth now and she hated Rebecca almost as much as Rebecca hated her.

On this morning Chris was sitting awake at his computer, he'd heard that Umbrella was building another research facility on the outskirts of the town, not far from the house they were in. Claire was sleeping peacefully curled up under the covers, Annie was starting to wake up in her crib.

"Dada!" She announced loudly as she tried to roll over. Chris looked up from his research with a grin, still surprised at how that one tiny word could pull at his heart so strongly.

"Morning munchkin. Bet you want breakfast." He said brightly, getting up from his chair to lift the baby from her crib. "Well lets go see if we can find something for you." He said carrying her downstairs and into the kitchen.

Rebecca was already awake and fixing oatmeal for herself. "Morning Chris." She said, without looking up, she knew it was probably him, too early for anyone but the Redfields.

"Morning Becca." Chris responded, searching the shelves for baby cerial. "You seen Annie's cerial?" He asked. "She's hungry."

"Yeah, top shelf, behind the oatmeal." She answered, still not looking at the baby, she wasn't fond of that child, the feeling however was mutual, everytime Rebecca had tried to pick her up, Annie had started howling as though she were being murdered.

"Thanks." He pulled it down. "Crap I can't hold her and make a bottle at the same time." He sighed. "Annie you wanna play in the living room floor for daddy?" He asked, tickling her stomach.

"No no dada." Annie responded, giggling at the tickling and squirming a bit.

"Well she sure told you Chris." Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I get it Becca you don't like Annie, and Annie can't stand you but could you at least pretend to be nice to her?" Chris snapped. "It's too early to deal with this." He said, dragging the walker into the kitchen and setting Annie in it with a teething cookie.

"No I can't, she shouldn't even exist and you know it." Rebecca responded, turning to glare at the baby.

Sherry came bouncing into the kitchen just before Chris could respond. "Morning Chris, Becca. Hey there Annie girl." She said brightly, Annie looked at Sherry and clapped, one hand full of cookie. Sherry giggled. "Breakfast Annie?" She asked, pointing at the cookie.

Chris shook his head. "Nope, quiet making tool while daddy makes breakfast." He answered with a grin.

Sherry nodded. "Good idea, last time she screamed the walls down."

"Wasn't because she was hungry, Becca picked her up." Chris explained, finishing the bottle of cerial. "Can you hand her here?" He asked.

Sherry nodded and picked the baby up. "Gosh she's getting heavy."

"I know, and guys, we're gonna have to start packing. Umbrella's comming to this town and I know they're still looking for us." Chris said, taking the baby and offering the bottle to her. Annie quickly traded the cookie for the bottle.

Sherry sighed. "Alright then, Jill, Claire, Leon, and the Burtons know?" She asked.

"Barry and his family are leaving at midnight, Claire knows, Leon and Jill are half packed already." Chris responded.

Sherry nodded and grabbed an apple so she could eat it while she packed. Rebecca sighed. "Why is it that every fucking time we get settled somewhere you make us up and move again?" She demanded.

"Rebecca it's not my fault, Umbrella's still looking for us, we all know too much, except for Annie and they don't even know she exists." He snapped back at her, standing and leaving the kitchen with the baby, once he got back upstairs he shook Claire awake gently.

"Hey Claire-Bear, time to wake up, we have to get packed." He said softly as she came to.

"Morning you two, so Umbrella's really comming?" She asked, sitting up and starting to get things gathered up.

"Yeah they are." He answered, setting Annie on a blanket on the floor with some toys so he could help. "Besides Wesker's probably still hanging around..." He trailed off as Rebecca poked her head in the door.

"Chris, Claire, we got a problem." She announced. "Umbrella vans are comming."

"Fuck!" Chris yelled. "Claire just throw the esentals in a few bags, Becca let everyone know, we don't have time to wait till midnight that's probably what that message meant from Barry." He stopped yelling and looked down at Annie, who had started crying as soon as he yelled.

Chris leaned down and picked her up. "Shush baby, daddy's sorry." He said, trying to calm her down.

Within five minutes everyone was downstairs with their bags, Chris had Annie strapped in her carseat, still in her sleeper, he had pulled jeans and a shirt on in a hurry.

Everyone was in a state of disarray as they threw bags into one of the two vans, deciding to sort everything out when they had gotten somewhere safer. Jill, Leon and Sherry ended up in one van, leaving Rebecca with the Redfields.

They drove for around six hours, Rebecca trapped in the back with a very pissed off infant. "Chris can we stop so someone can take care of the baby?" She demanded from her seat.

"Becca can you do it please, she just needs changed, probably wants food too, give her a handful of cheerios and she'll be alright." Chris begged, keeping his eyes on the road.

Rebecca rolled her eyes but quickly did as he said, and was shocked when the screaming stopped. "Wow it's that easy to shut her up?"

"Don't start Becca." Claire said. "We have no idea where we're going right now and you don't want to piss off everyone in this car." She continued, effectivly shutting the younger girl up.

"We should be alright to stop for the night though." Chris commented. "Claire can you call Leon and tell him to pull off at the next exit, we're gonna find a hotel."

Claire nodded and quickly called the other car. Within another hour or so they pulled into the parking lot of a motel. Annie had fallen asleep in her carseat twenty minutes before.

"We should be alright here for the night." Chris said, getting out of the van and gently lifting the baby out. Claire and Rebecca nodded their agreement, Leon had already secured a few rooms so he handed keys to everyone.

A few minutes later Claire had changed into sweat pants and a tanktop and was feeding a now awake Annie some babyfood. Chris was nervously watching the windows.

"What if we were followed?" He questioned seeming to be talking to himself, he turned from the window. "Claire, listen to me if they do find us I want you to take Annie and run, got it?" He asked quietly.

Claire frowned. "Chris I'm not leaving you to face Umbrella operatives alone, if something happened to you and Annie grew up without a father I don't know what I'd do." She said looking at the baby with a frown.

Chris sighed. "Baby, I don't want you or Annie to get captured...Umbrella means business. I know what they'd do to you and her if they got you. I can't let that happen. I love you both and there's no way on earth I'm just gonna let you two become Umbrella's newest experiments." He said firmly.

"Chris, I know you love us and we love you, so I'll do what you asked, even though it probably won't do much good, I know just as much as you do, we're both high priority targets." Claire pointed out, wiping Annie's face with a baby wipe. Within twenty minutes Annie was changed, and asleep with her head on her mother's shoulder.

Chris looked at the two girls he called his family with a small smile. "I know that Claire-Bear and that's why I have to stop them, for good this time...I'm going to the goverment with what I know, I have enough proof now to shut them down for good." He explained quietly. "I love you and Annie, so I'm ending this fight, I'm done running. It's not a good life for Sherry or Annie....any of us really." He continued.

"So what, you're just going to up and take off? For how long? What should I tell Annie when she starts screaming for you?" Claire demanded, her voice raising a bit.

"Claire, relax, I'm not taking off on you, the three of us, and Sherry are leaving at dawn, we're going to DC and giving our information to the president, as far as records go, I did have a sister, but she got caught up in the Raccoon cover up." Chris said quietly. "I have a wife and an infant daughter, Sherry I can pass off as a cousin." He finished.

Claire nodded. "Well then let's get what little rest we can and get going." She said, shifting the baby a little and standing up.

Chris agreed and the three slept soundly for the next few hours.


End file.
